Old Memories From The Past
by Steve Axelsson
Summary: This is the story about my fan character, Steve.In it, you will get to meet one of his old friends and when Steve remembers something dark from his past. This is the first chapter.


_A lonely wizard was wandering through a plain of grass. He appeared to be searching for something, as he held an amulet in his hand. The amulet seemed to be old, and something appeared to be written on it. Other than that, it had a large, red sapphire in the middle of it._

"It should be here, somewhere. I feel that the amulet is reacting to something…"

_The wizard started to run, while holding the amulet in a hard grip. His heart started to beat faster, as the sapphire started to glow. He let the amulet guide his way across the plain, which led him straight into a forest._

_It was now reacting more than ever. The amulet now started to shake as well._

"Maybe this time…. Let's hope so!"

_Suddenly, the wizard ran straight out in an open field in the middle of the forest. He stared around him, turning his head at every direction._

"This must be the place! An open field, the amulet is shaking and the sapphire is glowing. It must be here, somewhere!"

_As the wizard looked around him, someone spoke to him:_

"**Mortano, druickalva!"**

_A huge fireball came straight out of the other end of the field, and approached the wizard with fast speed. He thought quick, and pulled his staff while putting the amulet in his pocket._

"**Letimarirs!"**

_As the fireball was about to strike, the wizard pulled up his staff, and the fireball struck a shield that has formed around the wizard! It was glowing purple, and disappeared after the blow._

_He then raised his voice and yelled out to where the fireball had come from._

"**Who are you! Come out and show yourself!**

_All of a sudden, a fog appeared, enshrouding the field, making it difficult to see to the other side. The wizard felt magic in the air, black magic…_

"**It's been a long time… Stefan!"**

_Someone was coming out of the fog. At first, Steve couldn't see who it was. But when the figure stepped out of the fog, he stared at him and said:_

"**You!"**

_Steve stared at the person who held a wand in his right hand that currently was aimed at Steve. The fog started to disappear behind the man, as he smiled while waving his left hand._

_Steve couldn't believe this. It should be impossible, since he was the one who possessed the amulet. But somehow, he had been able to get to this world as well._

"He must have used the Portal!"

_He then started to speak. Steve now noticed how dark the voice actually was, and how much hatred it seemed to have._

"**Remember me, Stefan? Do you remember your old buddy?"**

_He laughed, and Steve found the laughter cold and he felt a chill running down at his back._

"**How can I possibly forget you, Frizz?"**

_Steve received some memories in his mind, as he started to remember Frizz. That he and Frizz was once closest of friends at the planet Oligera. How they studied magic under one mentor, Alexander Jurenzi. How Steve told him that he was not a wizard from birth, and how Frizz used to talk about everything of his life._

_But now, a different Frizz was standing on front of Steve, and he knew the reason._

_Frizz then says:_

"**Are your memories starting to return to you, Stefan? Do you remember Oligera, and what we used to do? Then perhaps you also remember that special day… You know what I'm talking about, don't you?**

_Of course Steve knew. All too well… _

_That day, he started to remember earlier, the night when Steve was along with some friends on a beach, while he was staring into the flame which they had created._

"**That day was not very special to me, Frizz, and you know it… It was that day that you lost your mind and went to the Black Tower to start study the more advanced skills of black magic!"**

_Steve lost it. He started to feel a rage within him, a rage that he hadn't felt since that day he just mentioned._

"That bastard! It's like he doesn't even care anymore!"

_Frizz grinned, and put down his wand into his pocket._

"**I prefer to call it the day that I could see the world with clear eyes. The day I abandoned the learning's of the old fool Alexander, and embraced the words of a great black mage instead!"**

_He started to walk back and forth, seemingly calm and relaxed. Steve though was as alert as ever, he still held his staff in a tight grip, and watched Frizz's every move._

"**And why do you call me Stefan all of a sudden? You know that you can call me Steve."**

_Frizz stopped, and turned to Steve._

"**Oh? Do you deny your own identity, Stefan? Your name of birth? Perhaps it's because of that…accident, hmm?**

_Frizz started to grin again, as he saw Steve's reaction to what he had just said._


End file.
